


A One Time Thing

by fangirleverything4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: Emma and Hook have one night together in Neverland. It was meant to be a one time thing





	1. Echo Cave

"But it's not what I wanted". These words bounced around Emma's head haunting her. She had been pretending all evening, pretending she was fine with her parents, with Neal, and...

"You look like you could use a drink love" Hook's voice washed over her. She had been sitting in a hidden bush, chosen specifically for its hidden location.

"Go away Hook" she murmured not looking up from the ground.

"Come on love, come out of there" Hook coaxed. She blinked back tears before looking up at him. His blue eyes were full of concern and understanding. Hesitating, she put her hand in Hook's calloused hand. It soothed her more than she would care to admit. With Hook's help she stepped out of the bush. She accepted the flask he handed her and took a long swig, the familiar burn down her throat. Oddly enough, she had always preferred rum above all else.

"It must be difficult to suddenly have Ba-Neal back in your life" Hook offered.

"It's not just Neal" she muttered taking another pull from the flask. "It's like this island is constantly forcing all those bad thoughts down my throat. Neal, my parents, my whole life. Every bad thing I've been through has been because of someone else's plan but I still went through it. They all want me to accept it but here I just..." Emma said miserably looking at the sky.

"Neverland is the worst land I've ever crossed. It's solely designed to amplify the desires of a demonic spawn. I've lived here a lot longer. I know how painful it's effect is" Hook replied his eyes darkening. He reached for the flask and their fingers brushed against each other. Hook's blue eyes pierced into hers making her heart skip a beat.

"C..can I show you something?" he asked slowly gazing earnestly into her eyes. She gazed back the way of their makeshift camp. "It's not far from here. I promise. It might just help clear your mind. Always helped me" Hook promised. Emma pulled her hand back feeling a lit unsteady and nodded. Hook led the way through the treacherous forest, under broken tree limbs, and around bushes thick with dreamshade.

"Hook" Emma began to protest. A grin unfurled across his face as he glanced back at her which made her almost choke on her words.

"We're here" he announced as he crawled underneath two large tree branches that crossed at an x, very comforting. "Come on Swan, it's worth it love" Hook called.

'_You might as well. You don't want to go back to camp yet_' Emma reasoned. With a sigh, she ducked under the trees and gasped aloud.

She had emerged into a beautiful grotto which seemed unfair to be present in the harsh reality that is Neverland. The trees were thick in this part of the jungle wrapping around the grotto shielding it from anyone stumbling upon it. The water was a crystal blue so hypnotic Emma couldn't take her eyes off it. The light shone luminously casting light around the otherwise dark grotto. "Care for a swim darling" Hook's voice teased her, breaking her of her spell. Hook had shed his heavy leather coat and had begun stripping his vest.

"W-what are you doing?" Emma stammered.

Hook grinned wickedly. "I'm going for a dip love. You can watch if you want or you can join me" Hook winked oozing with sexual tension.

His nimble fingers had shed his vest before Emma could think of a response. One eyebrow quirked at her questioningly. With a surge of defiance, she glared back at him she shed her grey tank, jeans and cutlass. She looked up to see a perfectly carved tanned ass before Hook slipped into the water. Hook turned back to her, now submerged in water. His eyes widened and traced up the curve of her body teasingly slow causing a warmth to creep up her side. She eased herself into the water and glanced over. Hook's face was void of any humor instead hunger filled his rapt expression. Emma traced over Killian's broad chest where dark hair stuck to his chest. She examined the necklace he always wore before continuing up his neck. Then she met his blue eyes so filled with lust everything inside her tightened with anticipation.

"Swan" Hook purred. Then he seemed to pull back. He gazed away looking everywhere but at her.

"That's it. I'm half dressed and now you call it quits?" Emma teased.

"I will always fight for what I want" Hook promised his eyes burning into hers. "However, I don't prey on the weak...or the miserable" Hook continued on when Emma opened her mouth in protest.

Emma didn't want to be weak. She wanted to shake off the desperate darkness cloaking her soul. Maybe there was a way to shake off the feeling of being a lost girl, which had only intensified by her mother's announcement and Neal's reappearance in her life. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Hook asked shaking her of her thoughts. She grinned at him wickedly.

"Well I was just wondering" she purred running a single finger along the cool metal of his hook and stepping closer.

"Wondering what?" Hook asked slightly breathless. Emma grinned at the effect she had on him.

"What if I wanted to prey on you?" Emma teased running a hand along his arm and then running both hands up his chest feeling the soft, wet black hairs beneath her fingers.

"Swan" he warned.

"Just a one time thing. It won't mean anything. The only man I need in my life is my son" Emma continued stepping even closer so their legs rubbed against each other in the water. She ran a hand under the water and gasped aloud when she felt the hard evidence of Hook's arousal. Hook moaned softly as he strained against her hand.

"A one time thing" he repeated gruffly using his hook to tug her closer.

Emma teasingly ran a hand along Hook's length and he groaned loudly before pulling her in for a searing kiss that left Emma weak in the knees. Using his hook and hand, Hook eased her underwear off. Then he planted kisses hotly down the length of neck but then chuckled embarrassed. "What?" Emma gasped fighting to focus amazed by the sheer power of Hook's kisses.

"I have no idea what this contraption in your wearing" Hook admitted running an hand inside Emma's bra and kneading her breast deliciously.

Emma curled her back as a wave of pleasure through her. Emma reached behind her and unhooked her bra easily. "So bloody beautiful" Hook said reverently.

His hand tugged and kneaded her breast as his hook curled and rubbed teasingly along her other breast. The effect was so unique and immensely erotic that Emma threw back her head. "Oh god Killian" she panted.

"I love it when you say my name" he groaned as he teased her entrance. Emma wrapped her legs around Hook losing consciousness of everything else as she opened to him, feeling something so obliterating the rest of the world ceased to exist.


	2. Dark Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Hook deal with the fallout of their shared night  
*none of the characters are mine. Some dialogue stolen from the show*

'_It was meant to be a one time thing_' Emma thought but she also knew she had never been made love to like that.

She hated those terms always had but she couldn't justify any other terminology for their night together. Even when Emma was with Neal their sex had been just sex. They had both been so guarded and were always rushing that they were never tender with each other. Killian had caressed her and loved every inch of skin and made love to her over and over. He hadn't made her forget her pain, he soothed it. He made her feel loved which is something she hadn't been able to truly feel since landing in this world. And that terrified her. She hadn't planned on any kind of lingering emotion or emotion at all. She never had trouble having emotionless sex but she never had sex like that. Which is why she found herself walking back to camp in the early light of the morning. She had woken up curled in Hook's embrace and she needed to get out of there. She quietly snuck into camp while everyone was still sleeping and curled up near her parents so they would see her when they stirred. She fell asleep almost instantly, tired from her night of lovemaking. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Killian's eyes brimming with love and tenderness. It's the first night since landing there where she didn't hear the cries of the lost boys. 

~

"Emma sweetie" her mother's voice chirped in her ear not nearly long enough for her liking.

Emma sat up rubbing her eyes. "Morning" she said stretching her arms.

"Emma..."her mother began. Emma's pulse raced.

"What? Is something wrong? Is it Henry? David?" Emma asked standing up in alarm finding David and Neal talking nearby. Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"No it's Hook. He never returned last night" Mary Margaret replied analyzing Emma's reaction. Emma shrugged nonchalantly and looked around an excuse.

"Maybe he ran out of rum" she said lamely.

"And he went to the Neverland tavern?" Mary Margaret retorted sarcastically. Emma shrugged again.

"You were out late. So was Hook" Mary Margaret noted.

"I needed some time to myself. Hook showed up offered some rum and that was all. I went my way he went his" Emma told her, wishing that it was the truth. It would make the present far less complicated.

"Emma you should hear this" David called. 

~

"Pan's shadow? That's your way off the island!" Emma asked in disbelief.

"I thought you could navigate the stars?" David asked.

"I know how to navigate the stars, but I can't fly" Neal replied shortly.

"I'm guessing that's where the shadow comes in" Mary Margaret deduced.

Neal nodded. "That's why we have to capture it"

"Capture it?" Emma parroted. "We've never been within 10 feet of Pan unless he _wanted _us to be" Emma reminded Neal. "Sneaking up on him to steal his shadow? That sounds insane" Emma said glancing at her parents for reassurance.

"Except Pan's shadow is rarely with him" Hook called emerging from the brush behind Emma and Neal. Emma blushed despite herself but forced herself not to react to his sudden presence. "It's an entity all onto itself. It can carry out his will from miles away" Hook continued giving Emma a quick searching look before coming to stand next to David.

"Hook" David muttered angrily.

He opened his mouth but Mary Margaret rushed on. "What does that mean for us?".

"It means we can get his shadow without ever having to be anywhere near Pan. As long as you know where to look" Neal replied. "I know where to look" Neal said rather smugly glancing at Hook. Emma glanced up to see Hook's nose flare slightly.

"Okay. You and I are on shadow duty" Emma declared.

"As am I" Hook exclaimed walking forward. "This trek won't be easy. You could use another veteran of the island" Hook said meeting Neal's eyes solemnly.

"Thanks man" Neal muttered. Emma however didn't trust Hook's response, sensing a lie. 

"Emma wait" Mary Margaret called pulling her daughter aside from the men before the separated for their journeys. "Be careful with Hook and Neal" her mother warned.

"What we need to be careful with is the shadow" Emma replied stubbornly.

"The fact that they both have feelings for you is dangerous, too. Not to mention your little adventure with Hook last night" her mother continued on staring intently at her. Emma fought a blush from creeping across her cheeks.

"It was nothing" Emma said gazing over at Neal and Hook. "Besides none of that matters. All I care about is getting my son back" Emma promised fiercely. 

"Hook" David growled raising one finger to beckon him over. Walking over with a smirk on his face Hook replied

"Mate, I'm sorry to tell you but this hook doesn't swing that way". David rolled his eyes.

"If you are going to be apart of our group there can be no disappearing like that" David told him.

"I wasn't far" Hook told him carefully avoiding his gaze.

"Decide which team you are on. No more lone drunk. If you side with the heroes that means you stick close to camp. You also had better not have been disappearing with my daughter" David growled.

Hook rolled his eyes knowing it would bother the righteous hero. "Were you worried about me Dave?" Hook teased.

"My wife was. And for our daughter" David threatened mutinously. 

"We should get going" Neal called to Emma and Hook. 

~

"We need to talk" Neal growled as soon as Emma walked away.

"You did hear our dalliance then?" Hook guessed. Neal raised an eyebrow silently.

"You don't know do you?" Hook guessed.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" Hook asked trying to change the subject.

"I wanted to ask where you and Emma went off to all night but now I'm more curious about your whatever" Neal replied angrily. Hook glanced away and then told him

"We shared a kiss. I thought she would have told you".

"Honestly it probably slipped her mind, we are pretty focused on getting _our_ son back" Neal told him dismissively.

Not missing the blatant emphasis, Hook muttered "Of course". 

~

"What was that about?" Emma asked stopping him.

Hook sighed loudly planting his feet. "I assumed he heard my secret" Hook said slowly.

"You told him? About last night?" she asked dropping her voice to a whisper.

"No of course not. About last night though" Hook said his grin spreading like sunshine across his face.

Seeing that look enter his eyes again, the look that undid her last night, she stammered "a one time thing. It didn't mean anything I told you. I thought you of all people would understand casual sex".

"Guys"Neal called.

"There was nothing casual about last night" Hook whispered warmly in her ear making her heart jump.

Gritting her teeth she faced him head on "the only thing that matters is saving my son". Hook searched hers quickly before nodding once.

"You should know I won't give up" Hook promised before continuing after Neal leaving Emma to calm her racing heart. 


	3. An Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Henry put their lives together in NYC and Emma makes a startling discovery

"Not a day goes by that I won't think of you".

These words echoed in her head as Emma rubbed the sleep from her eyes and hit the alarm. She didn't recognize them but they seemed familiar. Every time she shut her eyes, she would wake up disoriented and lost. Of course this was only natural given the move Emma reasoned. This was the first night in their new apartment that was why her stomach was in knots.

"Oh god" Emma muttered sprinting out of bed.

"Mom" her son Henry's bleary voice called as Emma heaved in her bathroom. Henry poked his head in just as Emma was hiding the evidence. "Are you alright?" Henry asked concerned.

"I guess our leftover Chinese food didn't sit well" Emma joked rinsing out her mouth.

"I don't feel sick at all" Henry said suspiciously.

"Yes well I ate those weird dumplings" Emma said breezily straightening up. "I'm fine. You need to shower. You have your first day of school today" Emma reminded him. Emma's heart broke at the sadness on his face.

"Come on, Henry cheer up. We visited your school last week and it was a really nice school. I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends. Have faith okay? It will be alright"

"Since when are you the optimist?" Henry asked sarcastically.

"Maybe we can take turns" Emma suggested wryly.

~

"Mom what are you doing?!" Henry exclaimed disgusted.

The look on his face was pure revulsion. Emma looked down at her taco she had been covering in chocolate sauce. "I wanted something spicy and sweet" she replied simply. '_Why did I want chocolate on my taco_' she thought.

"Are you on your period or something? Should I break out the ice cream?" Henry asked seriously.

"Henry" Emma scolded in surprise. Henry shrugged unconcerned.

"Can I go play now that I finished?" Henry asked.

"Put your dishes away" Emma murmured distractedly as she bit into her taco which exactly settled her craving. Emma tried her hardest to remember her last period. She had memories of her periods but it was like they were faded. She couldn't pin down a specific day she had her period. It was like her mind was blurred or something. She had vague memories but nothing stood out. Emma ran a hand over her stomach thinking of how sick she had been over the past week. Always in the morning.

"Mom?" Henry asked as Emma coughed and spluttered on her taco. "You're acting really odd tonight" Henry muttered as he unpaused his game.

~

Emma sat on the floor of her empty apartment. In a ring around her were five pregnancy tests all positive. Her heart thudded in her chest and her pulse raced but all she could do was sit numbly. When she was pregnant with Henry, she had known. She could pinpoint the exact date and knew how it happened. This time she didn't have any recollection. She couldn't even remember having sex in the past month. When she strained her memory though, she knew this baby was conceived with love. She knew it wasn't from one of the faceless men she had been with in her past. Literally she can't put a face to any of the men in her past. It made her feel hollow and empty. However, when she ran a hand over her belly she felt this warmth run through her. She remembered her words to Henry a few weeks ago on his first day of school.

"Have faith' she murmured.

'_Have faith this baby was born on love. Have faith things will be oka_y' she thought and a tear rolled down her cheek thawing her. '_Maybe Henry was rubbing off on her_' she thought with a faint smile. 

~

_Ding-dong_

"Who's that?" Henry asked glancing up from his homework. Emma shook her head in confusion.

"Stay here" she warned protectively. She adjusted her large sweater she wore to hide her growing bump. She opened the door to find a large box outside.

"Hi Ms. Swan" a loud, cheery voice called startling her. It's a good thing Emma had a good memory for faces otherwise she would never remember him.

"Walsh right? From the furniture store?" Emma asked uncertainly. She remembered her visit to the 'Over the Rainbow' furniture shop and the overly eager salesman. His grin was blinding white and she blinked startled.

"Yeah I wanted to make sure you personally got your furniture" he exclaimed.

"That seems like a lot of work. Also I wasn't expecting this furniture for another two weeks" Emma said frowning. She crossed her arms and leaned against her doorway.

"Commitment to excellence I guess" he grinned crookedly.

"Would you like help putting it together? It's really no trouble. I do it all the time for the old ladies who come into the shop" Walsh offered. Emma went into analysis mode but then she stopped herself.

"Try something new darling. It's called trust".

These words echoed from a distant memory. She didn't know who said them or why they came to her now but she found herself saying okay. She spent the rest of the evening getting to know Walsh and having a surprisingly fun time with him and her son. 

~

"Okay Mom. What's going on? A new video game and you bought candy at the drug store. Last time you bought me candy at the drug store it was to tell me my fish died" Henry asked stopping her on the sidewalk. Emma sighed in exasperation. She couldn't believe she was becoming predictable.

"Look there's something I need to talk to you about. I should have talked to you earlier but I was nervous how you would take it" Emma said slowly.

"Is this about you and Walsh?" Henry asked.

"What?" Emma asked in surprise.

"Nothing is going on between us" she said trying for nonchalant. Henry gave her a look that said he didn't buy it. "It's complicated. There's a lot to think about. Me and you. Others" she said quietly.

"Others? Who else is involved?" Henry asked pushing open the door to their building. Emma strode to the elevator and considered covering up. "Mom, we don't lie to each other. You always tell me to be honest. Don't I deserve the same" Henry asked earnestly.

Emma looked into his puppy eyes and felt all the love for her son fill her heart. She had to make him understand. Emma unlocked their apartment door and led the way to their new couch. "Henry. You are the most important thing in my life. I want you to know that. Nothing is going to change in that way. But somethings might change around here" Emma told him hesitantly measuring his response to this.

"You mean Walsh?" Henry asked confused.

"No" she told him meeting his eyes. "It's about someone else" she said holding his gaze. She huffed and reached into her back pocket and handed the photo to him.

"What is this?" Henry asked her, looking guarded.

"A sonogram showing a baby. My baby" she said wincing at her awkwardness.

"Is Walsh the..is it.." Henry stammered blushing. She laid a hand on his to calm him.

"No Henry. I know this won't make much sense but I believe I was pregnant when we moved to New York. Before you ask, the father isn't in the picture but I know this baby was made from love. I can't really remember the details. It's strange whenever I try I just remember feeling really happy but no recollection about the guy...the father. I have faith that this baby was made of love, faith that this baby will be a good thing for us" Emma told him strongly.

"I would love to have a baby brother or sister! Do you know what you are having?" Henry asked his face lighting up with excitement. Emma felt relief course through her entire body and she grinned a megawatt smile at her incredible son.

"A girl. You are going to be having a baby sister" Emma said feeling excitement for the first time. She could just picture Henry holding a tiny baby girl.

"Wow. I've always wanted a sibling. Think of all the fun things we do with a baby in the city. Walks in the park, Frozen on ice I bet a little girl would love that" Henry gushed. A smirk crossed his face.

"What?" she asked feeding off Henry's giddiness.

"Faith" Henry murmured thoughtfully.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"Faith...it's a pretty name for a girl" Henry replied.

"Faith" Emma repeated smiling. "I like it" she grinned and ruffled Henry's hair. 


	4. Land Without Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma needs a change

"Mom" Henry called as she hobbled into the apartment. He ran to her side and helped her to the couch.

"I'm fine Henry. It's these ridiculous heels" she groaned plopping her aching body on the couch and her swollen feet on the end table. Henry sat gently next to her on the other end of the couch.

"Mom, Walsh and I were talking" Henry began. Emma heaved herself up on the couch and examined him cautiously.

"That's good because he was watching you while I caught my perp" Emma replied slowly.

"Mom, I know you like being independent and you're so tough but you aren't invincible" Henry told her sternly.

"I'm not sure what you are trying to say but I'm fine" Emma growled.

Henry frowned. "Mom you aren't fine because you are pregnant. You can't catch perps in gravity defying heels because your ankles are swollen. Come on, we need to protect my future baby sis" Henry finished with a smirk.

Emma blinked back sudden tears. 'Damn these hormones!' she thought.

"I...I don't" Emma choked. She made her hands into fists and fought the hormones drowning her in unwanted emotion. "I have only ever done this. Any job like this would end the same way" she sighed depressed and miserable that she can't be a better role model for Henry. Henry grabbed her hand softly.

"Mom I believe in you. I know you will find something that you love. Something safe" he amended.

"This would be easier with wine" Emma grumbled dryly.

"Want popcorn?" Henry offered.

"That would be amazing" Emma moaned. "I love you" she said ruffling his hair as he got up.

~

Emma tossed and turned in her bed trying to be comfortable. Her ever growing baby bump was making it harder and harder to be able to fall asleep. Emma rolled over on her side and flicked on her lamp. She reached into the top drawer of her nightstand. She felt around for one of the novels she kept there but her hand wrapped around an unfamiliar leather book. She pulled out a dark leather notebook with gold glistening letters on it which read _Once Upon a Time_. Emma examined the notebook curiously. She had never seen this book in her life but she almost felt a calling to it. She opened the pages and found it blank. She slipped out of bed and sat down at her desk. Somewhere deep inside herself, she found a story unraveling and raced to write it down on paper. 

~

"Wow, Mom this story is amazing. The story of a teenage runaway who stumbles upon a magical fairytale book causing her to fall into the stories. I mean finding her real parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, and falling for Captain Hook. The ending of her being forced to go back to her own world to save all the characters making her the savior. I had no idea you were a writer" Henry rattled on in amazement.

Emma blushed furiously. "Well I've been working on it all month so let's hope the publicists I sent it to like it".

"They will. Have faith" Henry told her solemnly.

"I already do" Emma joked rubbing a hand over her swollen belly. Henry smirked. Emma gasped and sat up.

"What? Are you okay?" Henry demanded rushing over to her side. Emma felt a grin split her face and grabbed his hand.

"Feel your baby sister. She's going to be a soccer star I think" Emma laughed. Henry laughed as he felt a tiny but strong kick below his fingers. 

~

"Congratulations babe" Walsh kissed her loudly. Emma squashed her discomfort at his PDA and smiled at the crowd assembled at her book opening. She couldn't believe how quickly everything had gone. The past two months had been a complete whirlwind. Her publicist had really wanted her to go on a book tour but she couldn't do that to Henry and the baby was due any day now.

"Thank you everybody for coming. I never would have thought of myself as a writer but with the support of my loving son... and Walsh" she added as Walsh squeezed her.

"This became possible. I would never have believed it possible that people would actually want to read a book I wrote but it's a story worth reading" she finished sincerely.

Everyone cheered and Emma blushed lightly from the attention. She had a strong desire to run from the spotlight but she didn't think that would help sales. She wished she could bury her discomfort in alcohol but the baby pushing on her bladder would not appreciate that. Henry came up looking so handsome in his new suit that Emma got a little teary-eyed.

"I'm so proud of you Mom" Henry murmured wrapping her in a tight hug.

Emma felt something shift inside and then liquid run down her legs. "Oh god" Emma gasped.

Henry released her horror on his face. "What the..."Walsh stammered backing away.

_'My brave men_' Emma thought dryly as she felt the baby kicking wildly. "Henry grab my purse. Walsh help me hail a cab. I'm in labor" Emma ordered. 

~

14 hours later Henry ran into the hospital room following the nurse who fetched him. The lights in the whole hospital had been going haywire for hours and as Henry ran through the corridor the backup lights made him feel even more anxious.

"Do you want to meet your baby sister?" Emma called grinning uncontrollably.

Henry walked slowly over amazement highlighting his features. In the barely visible light he examined his new baby sister. "Faith?" he asked breathlessly.

Emma nodded wearily. "It was such a pretty name" Emma sighed.

The lights suddenly came back on making Emma blink in surprise. "It must have been a bad storm" Emma muttered.

"No, that's why all the nurses were so freaked. I kept trying to get updates but no one would answer me" Henry muttered considering.

"Wait where was Walsh?" Emma demanded.

"He said he had to go open the shop" Henry muttered as he gently climbed on the bed scooting next to Emma.

Emma ignored a wave of fury at Walsh and pulled the only two things that mattered closer to her: her son and her daughter. For the first time in a long time, maybe more than she had ever felt, she felt blissfully happy. 


	5. Right on Til Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walsh is pushy, Henry is sweet, and surprises are in the air.
> 
> Short chapter sorry

"Walsh!" Emma roared.

Emma had been up all night with her beautiful baby girl. Faith was barely a month old but already she had Henry and her wrapped around her little finger. All it took was for Faith to bat her dazzling blue eyes, so unlike Emma's green or Henry's brown eyes, for Emma's day to be brightened. Emma needed her day brightened more often than usual lately.

"Walsh, this is why I said I didn't want you to be my manager. I know the book sales are doing incredible and I am beyond grateful but I am focused on my children right now. I know people are begging for a sequel but I am exhausted right now. If I choose to write another book, it will be on my time not yours" Emma said forcing her voice lower so as not to wake Faith. Walsh held up his hands in surrender.

"Emmy I know you have a lot on your plate and you don't want to hire a nanny but I really think it is something to consider. If we don't strike while the money is hot, the well will run dry. Think of all the wealth you could have at the tips of your adorable fingertips. We could move into a huge house and send Henry to the best private school in the state" Walsh said coming up and running a hand up her arm.

Since Faith had been born, Emma had been feeling more distant from Walsh then ever. Right now she could not believe the man that stood in front of her. "First of all" she hissed venomously "never call me Emmy. Second of all move in? Third of all we will not be sending Henry anywhere he is my son and I will choose where he will receive an education" she bared her teeth.

Walsh paled and then sighed deeply. "I didn't mean to upset you. I have to go work the shop. We'll talk later" Walsh muttered sadly and kissed her forehead. As Emma cooled down, regret washed over her. Before she could call him back, he had slammed the door. An angry wail rose into the air. 

~

Faith's giggles and the sounds of _A Pirate's Life_ filled the small apartment. Emma laughed from her place at the stove as she cooked breakfast. Henry sat on the couch with Faith who seemed to have a inclination towards Peter Pan. So far it was the only movie Faith reacted to. As a result, it had become a constant in their household. Henry found this rather ironic considering Emma's book which had recently made it on the New York Times Bestseller list.

"Breakfast" Emma called. Henry placed Faith gingerly into her baby swing and gently rocked her. Henry softly recited Peter Pan to her as Faith giggled in her rocker. Henry's eyes were lit up with a soft warmth. Emma noticed more and more Henry was getting a Faith look when Faith was stealing his heart. Emma felt his pain, she stole Emma's heart before she even had taken her first breath. _Bang bang. _At that moment someone pounded on her door.

"Expecting someone?" Henry frowned.

"No" Emma said slowly. Another loud pound came on the door.

"Stay here" Emma commanded. They didn't like to say it but she had prepared Henry for the crazies of the world as her book continued it success. Emma cautiously approached the door.

She swung open the door and took in the sight of tight leather pants, a leather vest which came to a v low on the stranger's chest. Dark tufts of hair traced up his neck. Emma blinked and took in the face of the scruffy handsome stranger who was looking at her with so much emotion streaked across his face.

"Swan. At last" he grinned. He stepped forward as if to embrace her.

"Woah. Do I know you?" she asked holding up a hand as her mind fought to catch up with her sensory overload. Her entire body seemed to be awakening as her mind reeled.

"Look, I need your help. Something's happened. Something terrible. Your family is in trouble" he said rapidly as if he had rehearsed it. He stepped closer and his blue eyes, familiar eyes, bore into hers, pleading with her. Emma frowned.

"My family is right here. Who the hell are you?" she said defensively.

"An old friend" he replied his voice becoming huskier. Emma's skin prickled. "I know you can't remember me but I can make you".

For one brief moment, warm lips captured hers. A calloused, warm hand cupped the back of her head. Emma's mind swirled and before she could think a single coherent thought her knee thrust upwards. The man groaned loudly releasing her and Emma shoved him away from her as her pulse raced and her lips tingled.

"What the hell are you doing?" she gasped.

"It was a long shot. Had to try. I was hoping you felt as I did" the man said pained as he struggled to stand up.

"All you are gonna feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops" she threatened her heart crashing against her chest as she leaned against the door prepared to slam it.

Desperation evident on his face as if he knew what was coming he begged "I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me".

She slammed the door closing herself off from the man who was making her entire body dizzy and racing. She had gone much farther than a one second kiss with Walsh but he never made her feel weak in the knees or like she had just run a marathon. Granted she had always found reasons not to be intimate with Walsh but even when they got close Emma never felt stirred. Now, she felt herself at the edge of a hurricane.

Henry's words seemed to ripple across the air and it took her a minute to process them as English. "Who was that? he asked.

_I have no idea_ she thought. "No one. Someone must have left a door open downstairs" she panted before crossing over to her seat.

The familiar cry of the baby jarred Emma from her inner storm. "Oh I know that cry" Henry muttered a light blush touching his face. Emma smiled at her bashful son.

"Are you okay to walk to the corner on your own?" she asked concerned.

"Mom. Me and Peter take the subway together. We are always fine. I've been going to the school for months. I know the city like the back of my hand" Henry teased slipping on his backpack.

"Grab your lunch. It's in the fridge" Emma reminded him. He kissed her quick on the cheek before walking to the fridge.

~

_"Have you ever even been in love?" . _These words coaxed her awake. She had crashed for an hour while Faith napped. As her eyes fluttered open her dreams faded back to dust but the words lingered in her mind. She sat up and immediately went over to her writing desk. 

~

"Oh I recognize that look" Henry called. At the sound of his voice, Faith stirred in her crib. "Sorry" Henry winced heading over to her crib. Emma stood and stretched. "Decided to write that sequel?" Henry called securing Faith in his arm and cuddling her close to him. Then he wrinkled his nose and disgust crossed his face. "Faith may have made a big stinkie but let's hope Mom didn't" Henry teased looking down at Faith with adoration. He headed for the changing table.

"I woke up my head spinning with ideas. Oof that is a bad one. I'll take care of it. You can go start your homework" Emma offered meeting him at the changing table.

"Thanks Mom" Henry called.

"Where are you going little lass?" she teased in a pirate voice.

Faith giggled and flailed her little fists. Emma had read all the pregnancy books determined to squash her feelings of inadequacy. Still it had been a learning curve for her. Henry was more of a natural than she was but she was learning fast. Even though she had memories of raising and caring for Henry anytime she tried to remember something particular the memory slipped through her mind like quick sand. Thankfully one of Henry's friends had taken her under her wings when she heard she was pregnant and had Emma felt much more grounded. Now she deftly cleaned the soiled diaper and felt a small surge of pride in her growth. She walked into the living room to find Henry on the phone.

"Mom's here. I'll let her know. Alright see you soon. Bye" Henry ended the call and turned toward her looking a little mischievous. "Mrs. Cuse is coming over to babysit and you are going out" Henry announced.

"Am I?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow. "Come on Mom. Me and Fred have to work on our science fair projects. You know how much Mrs. Cuse misses having a baby in the house. In fact I think she may go for five after babysitting Faith tonight" Henry laughed.

"Henry" Emma scolded but laughed as well. Jenna was in her early forties and already had four kids. Her youngest was Henry's age. She had sworn Fred would be her last but Faith could be very persuasive.

"Come on Mom. The guy misses you. He wants to take you out to that fancy French place, La Grenouille" Henry told her as he pulled out his homework. Emma's jaw dropped.

"He called you" Emma gasped craning her neck around as she settled Faith in her rocker.

"Mom you wouldn't talk to him. He loves you. Not every guy is just going to take off just because you bare your teeth" Henry told her meaningfully.

A light blush colored her face as she mumbled "he still shouldn't be bringing you into it".

"Well bring it up to him tonight. For now, why don't you go get dressed while me and the little lass do homework" Henry grinned. Emma checked her watch.

"I have time. Tell me about your day" Emma replied plopping down and pulling his math homework close. Faith cried softly and Henry and Emma both rolled their eyes. Henry strode over to the TV and in seconds the sounds of the lost boys and Captain Hook filled the air. 


	6. New York Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since a lot of dialogue is taken from the show for this chapter I used the same title. Let me know what you think

"Hey sorry I'm late" Emma said a little breathlessly.

She had taken longer than expected because her nice dresses were more snug than usual from the baby weight which made her self conscious. She had gotten frustrated and distracted herself with a half hour of writing...which was a an hour of writing. She had thrown on a green dress which was tight on her chest but flared around her waist. Unfortunately, it emphasized her chest a little more than she was used to.

"I'm guessing it means writing was a success" Walsh said kissing her warmly on the cheek and hugging her tightly. Emma breathed a feeling of comfort feeling her anger ebb away a little.

"So optimistic I like it" she giggled.

"Emma Swan always gets her man" he teased.

"And my drink. Thank you" she thanked the waitress as a Shirley Temple, her pregnancy drink of choice, was placed in front of her.

"How did Henry do at the science fair?" Walsh asked holding up his glass to mine.

"It's next week. Him and Fred are working on their projects as we speak" Emma reminded him lightly.

"Let's hope I convinced him using real lava is a bad idea" Walsh laughed.

Emma couldn't help herself she laughed aloud as well. "Fingers crossed. Let's eat. I'm starving" Emma replied grinning opening her menu ignoring the ghastly prices. 

~

"Are you happy?" Walsh asked gazing at her. The question caught in her throat and she was baffled by the question. She was happy in her life if that's what he means. Happy with him..."Happy with your food? Are you happy?" Walsh repeated.

"Beyond happy" Emma replied enthusiastically as her dress felt even tighter.

"I'm sorry for everything I said before" Walsh said sincerely grabbing her hand softly on the table.

"Me too" she said honestly.

"I'll be right back" Walsh told her slowly.

"Okay" she answered uncertainly.

Emma felt her phone buzz and she pulled out her phone to answer her various emails from her publisher. She saw out of her peripheral Walsh sit back down. "Hang on. I'm just gonna finish this one quick work thing. You.." Emma yelped as she glanced up to see the handsome stranger seated across from her.

"I can explain" he continued quickly.

"You are a stalker" she gasped.

"Don't scream just hear me out" he demanded holding up a ringed hand. "I don't do this very often so treasure it love" he said in an accent which sounded nearly musical to her ears. Emma reached over discreetly as he talked. "I've come to apologize" he continued looking down.

"For trying to kiss me?" she guessed grasping her knife in her hand.

"I was simply trying to jog your memory" he told her simply. His blue eyes bore into hers and an alarm was going off in her head but she didn't know why. Her mind was tumbling around in her skull as if trying to make connections that weren't there.

"It's time for you to go--now" she pressed.

"Emma your parents are in great danger" he told her severely.

"You really have no idea what you're talking about" Emma said a little exasperated.

"Because you think you're an orphan?" he asked promptly. "Because that's haunted you your whole life? Well I'm hear to tell you everything you thought you knew is wrong" he replied coaxingly. Emma felt her walls come up quickly.

"You don't me" she insisted.

"Alas, I know you better than you know yourself" he said quickly. 

_Doubtful _Emma thought cynically. Emma glanced over wanting to keep Walsh and this blue eyed stranger apart.

"I have proof. Take a gander" the man said unfolding a paper with one hand. She noticed his gloved hand seemed to be dead weight on the table and she wondered briefly if it was real.

_Gander. Fake hand. Who is this guy? _ she wondered. He pushed the paper into her hand. She pulled the scrap of paper towards her.

"Here's an address" he tapped the paper answering her unasked question. "If you want to know who you are-who your parents really are. Go there" he emphasized as if knowing the latter would be more important to her.

"Leave now" she growled glancing again at the door.

"You've been there before. A year ago. You just don't remember" he continued, desperately trying to hold her gaze.

"A year ago I was in Boston" she snapped. "Until a a fire destroyed my apartment and I moved to New York to have a fresh start with my son" she continued the memory flitting through her mind like a scene of a movie.

"Regina really did a number on you" he grinned crookedly leaning back.

"You're a crazy person..or a liar..or both" she decided.

"I prefer dashing rapscallion" he drawled. She glared at him feeling a slight flurry in her stomach. "Scoundrel?" he asked.

"Give me one good reason not to punch you in the face" she hissed.

"You really don't believe me?" he replied giving her a searching look as if he could actually understand the storm of confusion inside her. He studied her and then leaned forward once more. "Try using your superpower" he said his face portraying no emotion yet all of them. Emma was shocked. She hadn't even told Walsh about that. "Yep, I know about that" he confirmed. "Use it. See that I'm telling the truth" he demanded his blue eyes once again smoldering with sincerity. Emma's heart pounded as she scanned the brilliant blue eyes. He hadn't said a lie since he met her. She knew that but everything he was saying was impossible. 

_Crazy then_. "Just because you believe something is true doesn't make it so" Emma replied.

"Maybe. Maybe not, but I know you Swan. You sense something's off" he urged.

_He'__s not wrong_ Emma thought as her internal hard drive was practically crashing.

"Go to that address. Take a chance. Then you'll want to talk. And when you do, I'll be in Central Park at the entrance for the zoo" he said simply. His eyes enchanting hers he said "Don't do it for me...or you. Do it for your family. They need your help".

He held her gaze for two more long moments before standing suddenly and leaving. Emma sat in a daze, her heart hammering in her chest. She thought of all the things that had been bothering her lately. She thought of all her fuzzy memories of the past. She couldn't remember Henry as a toddler but she cherishes every single moment with her son now. Her memories of Henry's father, his betrayal, and her time in jail are all vibrant and real but everything after that is fuzzy and unclear. Her whole childhood may have been miserable but she remembered it clearly. Then of course there was Faith. She had no recollection of having conceived her. 

_Don't go there. That man doesn't know you_ she scolded herself. She examined the address for clues but it was meaningless to her. "Alas I know you better than you know yourself" his voice echoed in her head. 

Walsh suddenly reappeared at the table grinning like a catfish. "Hey what's that?" Walsh asked.

"Nothing" Emma said quickly snatching the note before Walsh could get curious.

"Hope you're still hungry" Walsh replied as a waitress placed an ice cream sundae in front of her.

"Oh Walsh, I couldn't eat another bite" she groaned.

"You remember our first date? You were being..you. So I couldn't swing a dinner. I brought you here for lunch which didn't stop you from ordering an ice cream sundae, which wasn't on the menu" Emma smiled ruefully. "I bribed the chef. They made one up" he continued. Emma blushed lightly remembering how determined he was.

"I remember I was nervous. Now I'm full" she replied forcefully.

"Will you at least look at it?" Walsh pressed. He spun the plate a little showing a beautiful diamond ring tastefully added into the dessert's design. Emma felt her heart thud as if cast in lead.

"Emma, I don't want to freak you out, but I couldn't wait any longer. I love you. I love Henry...and Faith" he seemed to add as an afterthought. "I love our lives together, and I want to have a future together. Emma Swan will you marry me?" Walsh asked kneeling down in front of her. Other tables around them began to whisper. Emma could barely breathe. Her lead heart was barely beating. His brown eyes bore into hers alarming her so unlike the baby blue ones which had entranced her mere minutes ago. Emma felt the Earth tilt and before she could catch up with her actions she had grabbed her coat and fled. 

The frigid air helped clear her mind and she shrugged on her black gloves as she tried to force her heart to beat again. 

_When the man you love asks you to marry him, should you feel like dying?_ she thought miserably.

"Here I thought the worst thing was you'd say no but I never thought you'd walk out on the bill" Walsh panted catching up with her.

"Walsh" she began regretfully.

"No no no I was gonna pay. It was- I'm kidding" Walsh stammered.

"I'm sorry. This wasn't--you just took me by surprise is all. A lot of things took me by surprise tonight" she gasped her heart still a clump in her chest.

"Look surprise was kind of the point but I can see now it was not a great plan so..."

_I really hate surprises and public embarrassment._ "Doesn't it all just seem a little fast to you? she asked wildly. "I mean, we've only been together eight months. I-I've had leftovers in my fridge for longer than that" she ranted exasperated.

"I know. I threw them out-might have saved your life" he smirked knowingly.

"How do you...we..know that this is right?" Emma stammered. _How do we know this is real?_

"Emma, speaking for myself-I've known this was right since the moment you walked into my furniture shop. Why do you think your order was ready two weeks early?" Walsh replied sweetly smirking wider.

"Commitment to excellence?" she commented sarcastically.

Walsh chuckled and grabbed her shoulders. "I couldn't wait to ask you out. It seemed the most non-stalkery way to do things" Emma laughed.

"I do love that end table" she considered.

"That's a start" Walsh said with a sigh.

"I do love you. You know that right?" Emma said feeling guilty.

"Yeah I do. And I love you" Walsh replied staring into her eyes. For a brief moment her superpower tingled but she squashed that notion immediately knowing how frayed her emotions were right now.

"I'm not good at...fast" Emma replied thinking about how long it had taken for her to trust Walsh. Walsh nodded looking away.

"I knew who I was proposing to. I knew you would say, this was too fast, and that's why we don't have to get married anytime soon" Walsh continued reassuringly. "We can wait a year or more. Look, I don't care if we don't get married until we are 65 years old and Henry already has kids, okay?" Emma laughed smiling but a small niggling part of her brain recognized this tone of voice Walsh was adopting. It was his salesman voice and that tiny part of her was wriggling with discomfort at feeling like a sales pitch. "All I know is I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

"Can I have some time to think?" she begged. "Take as much time as you need. I'll be here when you're ready" he said still in his salesman pitch voice. Emma leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll call you" she promised before whirling around and walking off down the road towards her comforting yellow bug. By the time she got there her eyes were prickling. 

_Damn cold weather _she thought wiping at her eyes. 


	7. Discoveries in a Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cut out some scenes to keep the story moving. Let me know what you think.

Emma knew it was a bad idea but she found herself walking through the park towards the entrance to the zoo pushing a bundled up Faith in her stroller. The camera sat in the stroller taunting her with impossibilities.

_How could this guy know Neal? Why would Neal even care where she was or know anything about her family?. _As she walked around a statue, she saw a leather clad back slowly turn towards her.

"Swan. I knew that would work. It's good to see you again. Who is this little lass?" the stranger asked a warm look entering his eyes, far warmer than Walsh's ever were when he was tending to Faith. Emma nudged aside the notion and pulled the strolled towards her protectively. Faith giggled at the familiar term.

"Why didn't you tell me that was Neal's place?" Emma growled.

"I think the tone of your voice answers that quite clearly. You never would have gone if I had" he said gesturing in the direction she had come.

"What is Neal up to? Is he trying to get into Henry's life? How does he even know about him" Emma hissed furiously.

"I already told you. I'm not here because of Neal" he replied frowning. He glanced down at Faith curiosity evident on his face. "Is she your daughter?" he asked a hint of pain in his eyes. Emma glared at him stepping in front of Faith. "I'm here because your parents are in trouble. Their entire kingdom has been cursed, ripped back to Storybrook" he continued promptly.

"My parents? A kingdom? A curse? Do you know what you sound like?" Emma asked. He considered her frowning.

"Like a madman, I'm sure. But it's true. Your parents need you. You're the only one who can save them" he pleaded. Emma sighed deeply.

"If you don't believe me at all, why did you come here?" he said examining her face.

"Because Neal has a camera with my son's name on it. How?" Emma exclaimed pulling out the camera strap to show him.

"That is proof of what I'm saying. Henry must have left that in the apartment when you were in New York last year" he insisted.

"Not good enough. I want answers-real ones" Emma demanded. He licked his lips before reaching into his bag.

"There's only one way you'll get those. Drink this" in his ringed hand he held a small purple flask with a cork.

"Drink the thing the crazy guy just offered me? No thanks" Emma snapped at him. He scoffed irritably.

"It will help you remember everything you've lost" he suggested. Gazing once more into her eyes he stepped closer. "If one small part of you senses that, don't you owe it to yourself to find out if I'm right?" he asked a hint of a challenge in his voice. 

_Damn why am I so tempted? Damn him. _"What do you say love?" he asked grinning crookedly, adorably. Her heart fluttered at hummingbird speeds as her mind and heart clashed. Once again she flashed on her reaction to Walsh's proposal.

_One man makes my heart turn to lead the other turns my heart into a jackrabbit. _

"Take a leap of faith. Give it a go" he continued beseechingly.

Before she let herself grab that vial, she had handcuffed his good hand. "Call me love one more time and you lose the other hand" she snarled.

"Swan what are you doing?" he asked confused as Emma steered him towards the bench and cuffed him to the bench.

"I'm making sure that you never bother me or my kids again" Emma said backing away and whistling for the cops waiting nearby. He tugged at his restraints before whirling around.

"Kids?" he spluttered trying to catch sight of Faith once more. "She is yours?" he asked forgetting his restraints and trying to walk towards her.

"This is the guy, the one who assaulted me" she called over her shoulder.

"It was a kiss" he said dismissively.

"There. He confessed" she smirked. She walked away pushing Faith as he called after her while the police read him his rights.

"Swan. Your family needs you" he shouted after her disrupting the quiet of the park. 

~

Emma stood at war with herself waiting in front of Precinct 35. Henry and Faith were at home with their neighbor watching over them and Emma knew she should be with them not helping release a prisoner. The door swung open and the man who made her pulse course through her stood in the sunshine blinking in the bright light adjusting his fake hand.

"Hey" she called and his blue eyes met hers. "We need to talk" she bellowed.

"Swan. I knew you wouldn't let me rot in that cage. I've been in my fair share of brigs, but none as barbaric as that. They force fed me something called bologna" he ranted pointing disdainfully back at the precinct.

Ignoring this, she demanded "what are these? We never lived in a town called Storybrooke. We never took a flight from Boston to New York. We never did any of this".

"So you believe me then?" he asked hopefully searching her eyes once more.

"I don't know you could've Photo-shopped these photos" Emma suggested wildly.

"Photo-shopped?" he repeated shaking his head like it was a foreign word.

"Faked" Emma replied exasperated.

"If you think these are forgeries, then why did you spring me from the brig?" he questioned. Emma shook her head without answering. "Because as much as you deny it, deep down, you know something's wrong. Deep down, you know I'm right" he insisted.

"It doesn't make sense. How could I forget all of this?" she pleaded.

"I promise you there's an explanation" he reassured her.

"Not one that makes sense"

He rummaged in his vest and held out the flask once more. "If you drink this, it will". 

Emma shook her head unwillingly to believe she was actually doing this. "If what you're saying is true...I'd have to give up my life here"

"It's all based on lies"

"It's real...and it's pretty good. I have Henry, a career, a guy I love".

His eyes filled with unbearable sadness and he gazed down. "Perhaps there's a man that you love in the life that you've lost" he muttered meeting her eyes.

_He has feelings for me _she realized her heart thwacking in her chest.

"Regardless, if you want to find the truth, drink up. Do you really want to live a life of lies?" he continued gritting his teeth. "You know this isn't right. Trust your gut Swan. Have faith. It will tell you what to do" he told her. She remembered telling herself the same thing mere months ago.

"Henry always says that" she responded thinking of all his words of wisdom.

"Then if you won't listen to me, then listen to your boy". 

_What if everything he's saying is right? Henry would trust his gut and trust his heart. He would drink the potion. What about Faith? Her father may be in one of her missing memories and she deserves to at least be able to know who he is. Emma's own parents, the people she has spent her entire life searching for, may be at the bottle of his vial. _

Emma uncorked the bottle. She met the man's crystal blue eyes once more before downing the bottle. Instantly her mind was flooded with a million memories at once. Henry on her doorstep. Meeting Regina. Fighting a dragon. Breaking the curse. Her parents embracing her as Snow White and Prince Charming for the first time. The wraith. Finding Neal in NY. Losing Neal to the portal. Seeing Hook's face across a chasm. Seeing Hook's brilliant blue eyes lit up with devotion as he made love to her. Hook's blue eyes so similar to...She crossed the town line barely a few days later. Faith's father is...

"Hook" she gasped. 

Hook grinned broadly.

"Did you miss me?" 


	8. First Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Emma to have a friend so here she is

"Hook you how?" Emma stammered her cheeks flushing with color as all her memories came back to her.

Her adventures in Storybrooke, her adventures in the Enchanted Forest, her adventures in Neverland all played through her head but what was trickling through her mind on loop was the night Faith was conceived. The night that even with her memories lost she could still remember the love that she felt that night.

"Well..." 

_Ring Ring. _"Shh" she hissed waving a hand at Killian.

"Hey Henry" she called flipping open her phone.

"Hi Mom. Fredster invited me over for a sleepover. Do you want me to bring Faith with me?" Henry asked.

"Yes. I'll pick her up at Mrs. Cuse's" Emma said thinking quickly.

"Really?" Henry asked surprised.

"Yeah I need to talk to her about something. I'll see you in about fifteen minutes" Emma said already walking up the street. Hook rushed to keep up with her. She knew he would.

"Okay. See you soon" Henry replied sounding confused.

"I know we need to talk but I think we should wait until we get back to my place" Emma continued hanging up her phone.

"I just need to ask" Killian blurted out. Emma paused her hand on her car door.

"What?" Emma prompted. Hook looked uncharacteristically nervous. He ruffled his hair.

"About your daughter" Hook began. Anxious to put her scrambled thoughts together she got into the car to put off his question. Emma felt her heart in her throat and forced herself to calm down. A few seconds later Hook opened the door looking confused.

"You've never been in a car" Emma realized.

"This vessel is much better in the bow then the stern" Hook mused as he climbed in and shut the door. "I was dragged back to Storybrook in a larger vessel tied in the back by that woman Tamara" Hook continued seeing Emma's confusion.

Emma winced remembering that was her fault. She started the car and traced the familiar route to Mrs. Cuse's.

"Your daughter"

"Faith" Emma supplied. 

"Faith" Hook repeated with a smile. "Is she..."

"She's Walsh's" Emma cut him off, her heart cracking from her own lie. Pain and what could only be disappointment streaked across Killian's face. A painful silence filled the air. Emma licked her lips nervously.

"It's okay. You moved on. I can't really blame you. If Walsh makes you happy then I'm happy for you" Killian said his voice a little hoarse. Emma thought about the past eight months, all the ups and downs. Henry and Faith gave her undeniable joy but had Walsh?

"Here we are. I'll be right back. Wait here" Emma growled.

Emma stomped up to the building her mind whirling, a battle plan forming in her mind. She knew what was going to be expected of her and what the next step was. This wasn't like three years ago when Henry found her. Then, she barely had a life. Now she had a full life. So why did she feel like she finally found a missing piece. "Hi Ms. Swan" Frank, Jenna's 16 year old son, answered the door.

"Hey Frankie are you ever going to stop growing?" Emma teased ruffling his hair.

"Someone has to reach the top shelf" Frank laughed. Jenna came behind him and swatted the back of his head.

"Go watch the stove" she instructed. Frank grumbled but strutted away.

"Can we talk?" Emma gasped surprised to feel how emotional she was becoming. Jenna shut the door quietly concern on her face.

"Woah what has you out of wack? Is it Walsh's proposal?" Jenna asked stepping close. Emma looked up shocked. "Oh please" Jenna replied rolling her eyes.

"I think Henry, Faith, and I have to leave the city for a while" Emma said slowly.

"Intrigue. Why? Is this Walsh?" Jenna asked demanding information.

"No someone from my past. He came and he just...everything's different now. I can't marry Walsh. I have to...go home" Emma stammered. Jenna examined her face.

"Oh my god. It's Faith's father isn't it?" Jenna gasped.

Emma stepped back in alarm, checking over Jenna's shoulder that the door was shut. "H-how did you know?" Emma demanded.

Jenna grinned crookedly. "Despite all your walls and defiance, I am your friend Emma. Whenever you talked about Faith's dad, you would stammer a lot and you would blush like you are now" Jenna laughed.

Emma blushed deeper. "I'm kind of glad you aren't ending up with Walsh" Jenna admitted.

"You were always pushing me on him" Emma retorted in amazement.

"Cause he made you happy but in the long run he was always too perfect. He just said whatever you wanted to hear. He never challenged you. He definitely never brought a blush to your cheeks" Jenna replied teasingly. Emma couldn't argue with that.

"Things with H-Killian are complicated. I can't bring Faith into it yet" Emma muttered.

"He has to know. He has a right to know" Jenna scolded.

"Is Faith here?" Emma asked dodging the question and scooting around her. She walked into the apartment with Jenna hot on her heels. "Henry I need you to stop by the apartment before school tomorrow" Emma called picking Faith up gently.

Henry paused the game and spun around. "Is something wrong?" Henry asked alarmed.

"Nope everything's fine" she deflected turning on her heel and striding out of the room.

"Boys I'm gonna walk Ms. Swan to the car. Say goodnight" Jenna chided. A chorus of goodnights followed Emma into the darkened hallway. 

"I'm sorry. I know how you get. I shouldn't have pushed. Please I don't want to end on a sour note" Jenna begged.

"It's fine" Emma murmured ruefully.

"Does that mean I get to meet him? Please I'm so curious" Jenna pleaded.

"Quick intro" Emma replied.

"Is he hotter than Walsh?" she teased. Emma fought a grin from unfurling. "Oooh" Jenna clapped her hands together.

Emma stopped short noticing Killian leaning against the car. Jenna actually squeaked next to her. Emma glanced witheringly at her before striding over. "Killian, Jenna, Jenna Killian" she said quickly opening the car door to strap Faith into her car seat.

"You must be a mate of Emma's" Killian surmised holding out his good hand.

Jenna shook it still shell shocked. "So you are the guy from Emma's past who's come to shake things up for her" Jenna smirked, recovering quickly.

"I guess that would be me" Killian replied uneasily giving Emma a searching look.

"Killian could you give us a minute" Emma nodded to the open door.

"Sure. Pleasure meeting you" Killian nodded politely to Jenna. Jenna leaned forward to give him a hug and whispered something warmly in his ear. Emma glanced between the pair but Killian ducked into the car before she could determine what was said.

"Okay he's so hot!" Jenna squealed. Emma hushed her but Hook appeared to be keeping Faith entertained.

"I should probably get going" Emma sighed.

"I know. Whatever adventure you are setting off on, take care of yourself" Jenna said. Emma nodded looking at her only friend in the city.

"Tell the boys I'll miss them" Emma whispered her throat choking up. Together the women both embraced each other. "Thank you for everything" Emma told her.

"Send emails. I want all the updates" Jenna grinned nodding in Hook's direction. Emma shook her head grinning slightly and walked around the car. 

"Bye Jenna" she called as she pulled out of the spot.

"Bye Emma" she called.

"She's a kind lass" Killian mused looking over at Emma. Emma nodded unable to speak.

"So...I gather being hot has nothing to do with my temperature" Hook grinned sinfully over at her. Once again, a blush rose to her cheeks. 


	9. Hit the Road Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *dialogue taken from the show* Emma breaks it off with Walsh

Faith giggled where she sat snuggling in Hook's arms. Emma put down a glass of rum in front of Hook as she went to take Faith back. Faith let out an all mighty wail and Emma jumped back in surprise. She watched as Faith grabbed Hook's pointer finger in her small hand. Killian's face glowed with a soft familiar light. Her mind flashed on the night in Neverland when Hook had looked at her with a similar look.

"I think she likes me" Hook teased.

"I think she likes Peter Pan" Emma taunted back. Hook's gaze darkened and he tried to scowl at her but his mouth quirked up despite himself. 

"So you landed in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma prompted trying to dislodge the blockage in her throat. She took a sip of rum feeling the liquid run warmly down her throat.

"Snow and the Queen settled their differences. Frankly, I was bored. I had a life to get back to-a pirate's life" he said grinning down at Faith.

"Glad to see you haven't changed" she mused dryly.

Hook's face slackened and his eyes blazed. "There wasn't anything for me in the Enchanted Forest. Why would I stay?" he asked softly. His eyes connected with hers and electricity crackled in the air between them. Faith babbled breaking the moment. Hook cleared his throat.

"All was well...until I got a message. A message saying that there was a new curse and that everyone had been returned to Storybrooke. The message told me that they're only hope was you" he murmured looking resignedly over at her examining her reaction to this news. She forced her face to be emotionless.

"You came all the way back here to save my family? she asked her bullshit meter rising.

"I came back back to save you" he muttered taking another sip of rum.

_Truth damn it_. "Who could have done this?" she asked quietly.

Hook shook his head rocking Faith gently. "Someone powerful enough to reach into this world" he replied matter of factly.

"Any more specific thoughts?" she hissed irritably.

"Alas you're the savior not me" he held his glass up to her sarcastically.

Emma considered this. "You know what I was yesterday? A mother, till you showed up and started poking holes in everything I thought was real" she said slowly gazing between Hook and her daughter feeling resentful. Hook sighed heavily as if expecting this. "When I drank that potion , it was like waking up from a dream-a really good dream" she said slowly.

"Well, you have what matters most-your son...and your daughter" he finished his voice thick with emotion. "I still can't believe you have a daughter. She's beautiful" Hook murmured.

"I have to find a way to explain this all to Henry and how to explain her to everyone back home" Emma fretted.

"Alas, I could only scavenge together enough dose for one memory potion" Killian said sadly.

_Buzz buzz. _The doorbell chimed only adding to the heavy silence filling the air. "Who's that?" Hook growled.

"Walsh" Emma groaned remembering Henry invited him.

"Is he coming with us?" Hook asked tentatively.

"I can't take him to Storybrooke!" Emma exclaimed.

"You are really going to keep him from his daughter" Hook asked in disbelief, slight disgust in his voice. Hook winced. "I'm sorry I have no right to say anything. I just...if Faith was mine I would never want to be apart from her. Think about how hard it was for you to be away from Henry when you were stuck in the Enchanted Forest or when he was taken to Neverland" Killian said emploringly.

"He loves me and Henry but he always had something against Faith. He claimed he was too tired from working at the shop or he wasn't good with babies. Faith doesn't seem to like him either" Emma said slowly considering. She knew she should tell Hook that Faith was his but things were already so complicated and if she went home with Killian's love child....she needed to focus on saving her family first.

Hook shook with fury. His blue eyes fell upon Faith who had fallen asleep in his arms. In a soft voice, his accent thicker than usual, he said "he's missing out". Emma swallowed standing up.

"Can you handle watching her?" Emma asked. Hook nodded not bothering to look up. 

~

"I thought we could talk up here. My place is kind of mess right now" Emma said examining the view she had fallen in love with when she found her apartment.

"Emma, it's okay to make a bold, romantic gesture without passing it off as a housekeeping malfunction" Walsh said teasingly making Emma's insides squirm uncomfortably.

"Walsh I...can't marry you" Emma said miserably. _God maybe I should have just taken off into the night. _

"It's too soon huh?" Walsh asked hopefully.

"It's not that" Emma said quickly. "I-I need to go home and take care of some things" Emma said uneasily. _Is Storybrooke still my home? _she wondered.

"Home? You said you were an orphan. You said it was just you and Henry...and Faith, that this was your home" Walsh said accusingly. Her words to Hook flashed in her mind. 

_Walsh did seem to hold something against Faith. _"That wasn't a lie. There's a part of my life that I've been blocking out, and I think it would be impossible for you to understand" Emma said slowly.

"How could you know that? What changed overnight" he growled furiously.

"Someone from my past showed up" Emma said thinking of the man currently tending to her daughter.

"Henry's father?" he guessed. Emma shook her head slowly.

"Faith's?" he growled. Emma hesitated and then gave him one brief nod.

"He's more like a ghost" Emma considered the way he had been stirring something inside her she didn't know was there.

"Okay so that's how I'm supposed to sleep at night? You're trading me in for a ghost?" he hissed angrily.

"It kills me to have to make this choice at all, to leave us behind-my whole life. Come on Walsh things have been tense between us for a while. Even if he hadn't come back..." she trailed off.

"Emma, if you love this life, then keep it. We will work things out together. Stay just stay" he pleaded drawing her close.

"I can't" she stammered. "I wish you could see this the way I see it" she said miserably her heart hurting a little.

"And I wish you hadn't drank that potion"

Emma's heart stopped and she felt her world slowly spin on its axis. Her world has been turned upside down a few times; when Henry found her in Boston, when she accepted that magic was real, when she found out she was pregnant, and when she drank that potion. None of them had left her more speechless than this.

"What?" she asked dryly praying she had misheard and this was all an elaborate joke.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone" he screeched throwing a chair across the roof. Emma's fight or flight mode was rearing for a fight.

"What are you talking about?" she growled still in denial.

"It's too bad. I actually kind of liked you" he sighed glaring at her. A few times she felt like she had seen Walsh putting on a mask for her. Now she knew she was seeing the real Walsh, an ugly, evil man. She had tangled with enough villains to recognize one.

"Who are you?" she gasped as memories of fairy-tale villains flashed in her mind. His eyes glowed red and he dove for her. She ducked fast and he tumbled off the roof. Emma spun around her heart in her throat. Emma didn't see a body on the sidewalk. She edged closer and then wondered if she had fallen off the roof herself.

Where Walsh's body should be was a large furry monstrosity with wings and claws. It _he_ screeched with an inhuman like sound. "Really?" she muttered. _I am so not ready for a monster bash right now _she thought desperately.

She looked around spotting a large lead pipe nearby. Walsh appeared in full fur and feathers on the ledge of the roof. Emma backed up her pulse racing as Walsh released another unearthly wail. She grabbed the pipe and smashed into the strange monster. It screeched and the sound was like...a monkey. She thrust the pipe against its throat and it's monkeyish teeth bared but Emma's rage forced it backwards. She continued to force it back until it spiraled off the roof. It struggled to right itself before smashing into the sidewalk. Instead of becoming a pancake though, it disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Emma wasn't sure what that meant...if it was still...

"Swan!" Hook's voice bellowed into the quiet. She sighed deeply gathering her strength. "What in the blazes was that?" he demanded striding towards her. She panted catching her breath.

"A reminder that I was never safe, that what I wanted, what I thought I could have was not in the cards for the savior" she said accepting her fate. 

_S_ _avior doesn't get a love life. I'm lucky enough to have two loves in my life: Henry and Faith. _

Hook's face softened and he gazed at her in concern. "We leave in the morning" she growled stomping away. 


	10. Yellow Bug Will Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and the crew head home

"Mom!" Henry yelled startling her out of her pondering. She jumped and looked over where he stood in the doorway. "You're hurting the eggs" he noted.

"Hey how was your night?" she asked pouring the egg batter into the pan.

"Fine" Henry said suspiciously.

"Hungry?" she asked as he went to take his usual seat at the table.

"Always" he laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" she said softly.

"Sure" Henry said pouring himself a glass of juice.

"Do you believe in magic?" she asked gazing into her son's green eyes.

He held her gaze and replied "of course". Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. _Does he remember.._ "And the tooth fairy and Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. If it gets me a present, I believe" he continued. Emma's heart continued its normal rhythm. "You're not sure you made the right decision, are you?" Henry asked his voice serious.

"I just didn't want pancakes" she murmured.

"About Walsh" he clarified. She laughed bitterly.

"I made the right decision. I'm certain" she scowled tipping eggs onto his plate and her own. "It's gonna be you and me and the little lass for a little while" Emma teased rocking Faith a little. Henry grinned at the pair of them.

"As long as you're happy" Henry told her.

She had spent all night conflicted with herself but when she woke in the morning she had felt lighter. She hadn't been able to put her finger on it until now. _I'm relieved. Walsh and his betrayal hurt but it's better than dating him and always feeling like a piece was missing.Maybe it had been my superpower trying to tell me to wake up _she mused bitterly.

"Well I should get going. I'm going to be late for school" Henry said grabbing his backpack interrupting Emma's thoughts.

"Nope. No school today" Emma called taking a bite of her own eggs. "How about we go on a trip?" Emma asked nervously looking up.

"Like on a vacation?" Henry asked gamely.

"Like I promised an old friend I would help him with his case, and it's in Maine, and it might take me a while, and I think we should go. It would be an adventure" Emma said challengingly.

"A trip with you? Sold" Henry agreed. Once again Emma's nerves settled as relief washed through her.

_Henry really is a Godsend _she thought. "Good cause I already packed" Emma grinned warmly at him.

"When do we leave?"

"Now" she replied cleaning up their breakfast. Jenna had promised to eat all the food in her fridge and take care of the apartment. She also told her if things take a turn she would put the apartment up for sale but Emma couldn't quite handle that yet.

_This is the only home Henry remembers. _

A loud knock banged on the door. "Are you expecting someone?" Henry asked surprised.

"Yeah" she said slowly. _I'm not ready for this_ she thought as she strode towards the door. 

Killian leaned attractively against the hallway wall. He pushed off the wall smirking at her strolling into the apartment. "You ready, Swan?" he asked.

_The million dollar question._

Spotting Faith he walked over and wiggled a finger at her. "Hi little lass" he whispered a grin unfurling across his face. Faith giggled.

"Henry this is Killian" Emma introduced since Hook was too busy to notice the boy a foot from him examining him questioningly. Hook blushed red having just noticed Henry.

"Sorry mate" he grinned at him holding out a hand to Henry.

"He's-I'm helping him with his case" Emma lied quickly.

Henry took in Hook's strange leather clad outfit and asked uncertainly

"Did you skip bail?". Emma and Hook chuckled.

"Oh he's still a little spitfire" Hook grinned at her.

"Still?" he asked glancing between the two of them.

"He's not a perp. He's a client" Emma said quickly.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Henry asked quizzically.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Hook snapped back defensively.

"All right. All right. Just make yourself useful, Killan, and get our bags. Henry lend him a hand" Emma said making an unintended pun.

"Wait we are really going?" Henry asked still lost.

"Yes" Emma said handing him his coat. She looked around sighing. "Just one more thing" she strode towards her closet and put on her red leather jacket she hadn't worn since she left Storybrook. Even when she had no memory of the place, she always found a reason not to wear it. Like she was waiting for something. Putting it on now felt like a piece of home lingering on her skin and soothing her very confused heart.

~

"So Killian tell me about yourself. Where are you from?" Henry asked when they were all strapped into Emma's little bug. With the four of them strapped in the car it was rather cramped but it was the best they could do.

"Henry don't be rude" Emma warned.

"It's okay. It's a long car ride. He's just curious" Killian said reassuringly. "I come from far away. I was a sailor before coming to your land" Killian said slowly.

Emma winced "he's from Europe".

"Euriope" Killian confirmed.

"You just met my mother this week?" Henry asked sitting forward in his seat. Killian turned in his seat as well.

"Well I actually knew your mother a while ago" Killian said uneasily.

"Before you were born" Emma supplied.

"So when you two were teenagers?" Henry asked.

"Henry I downloaded some videos on Netflix so you could watch on the drive. I'm hoping to get in at least two hours before we need to stop for Faith" Emma told him a hint of plea in her voice. Killian patted Henry's hand and gave him a small wink. Henry gasped.

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are really blue? Uniquely blue?" Henry asked and Emma's heart stopped dead. She had to concentrate on the road to not swerve into traffic.

"Someone once said to me I spent too much time sailing the oceans my eyes turned the color of them" Killian mused his eyes far away. Emma glanced over knowing exactly which someone would put that look on his face. He noticed her looking and glanced away. Henry mercifully didn't say anything else and leaned back put his headphones on. Hook opened his mouth to say more to her but she discreetly shook her head.

~

Two hours later, Emma pulled over at the nearest truck stop. She went to wake Henry but Hook stopped her covering her hand with his. His look spoke volumes. They carefully got out of the car leaving it running for the pair. Emma walked inside the shop Hook on her heels. "Swan you didn't want to talk to me last night. What happened with Walsh?" Hook growled.

"I guess we do need to talk about it, especially if the two are linked" Emma sighed. She sat a table in the cafe and Hook sat across from her, his gaze intense but gentle.

"Walsh wasn't...he turned into...he was never" Emma rambled not sure how to explain. Hook gently placed a hand on her arm.

"Did you turn down Walsh's proposal?" he asked.

"How did you...?" she demanded.

Hook scratched behind his ear uncomfortably. "I was curious" he admitted.

"You were spying on me?" she hissed.

"Are you going to marry that man?" he demanded. Emma met his eyes.

"He...wasn't who I thought he was. He'd been pretending to date me. Last night he turned into a monster with fur and wings and a tail and he attacked me" Emma admitted keeping her voice low. "This was after I said I wouldn't marry him" she clarified avoiding his gaze but seeing him smile out of the corner of her eye.

"Had you ever seen this monstrosity?" Hook continued.

"In films maybe. It looked like a flying monkey or something similar but I was taken by surprise" Emma admitted. "We should go wake up the kids" Emma realized checking her watch. "We still have another five hours ahead of us" she warned.

Hook tried not to groan. "Would you like me to take a turn driving your vessel?" Hook offered.

"You know how?" she asked turning around in surprise.

"No but how different can it be from sailing a boat?" he asked. Emma did need to nurse soon.

"We'll practice in the parking lot. If I feel you can handle it I'll allow it" Emma said slowly. 

~

"It's really back. I'm really back" Emma remarked astonished gazing around in disbelief at the town that dropped from the sky frozen in time.

"As quaint and homey as you remember?" Hook asked coming around behind her.

"As cursed as I remember" Emma replied. 

_Click. _Emma jumped a little as Hook clicked his hook back into place. "That's more like it, isn't it, Swan?" Hook teased using his hook to play with a strand of her hair. His wide grin put her at ease.

"How are you gonna explain that to him?" she asked nodding at Henry who sat slumped against the car window.

"Well that's more your concern" Killian said nonchalantly. "Perhaps it'll jog his memory?" he suggested.

_That's the last thing I need _she thought grimly.

"Or give him nightmares" she retorted. "Last time, this curse took away everyone's memories. This time?" she asked.

"We don't know what it did" Hook replied frowning.

"Then I'll find out" she replied simply. "There's a bottle in the cooler if Faith stirs. Henry will know what to do but just stay here and watch over them. Don't wake them or scare them-just let them sleep" Emma demanded.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To talk to my parents" she replied striding up the familiar main street of Storybrook.

_I'm going to find my parents, Snow White and Prince Charming, who I only just remembered who may not even remember who I am, leaving behind my son, Rumplestiltskin's grandson and Peter Pan's great-grandson with Captain Hook and Captain Hook's love child that he thinks is the love child of a flying monkey. Welcome to Storybrooke. _


	11. Home is a Complicated Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and the town reunite. Again dialogue taken from the show

Emma stood nervously outside apartment number 3 trying to plan a dialogue in her head as the familiar green door swung open revealing her father. Her breath caught in her lungs as shock took over her father's face. "Hi" she managed. He moved slightly and she panicked "don't close the door". "I-I-my name is"

"Emma" David gasped. Once more, relief washed through her like a flood of warm water.

"David?" she asked stepping into his embrace.

"You remember" he panted cupping her head protectively and hugging her tightly.

"You remember" she repeated stepping back.

"Of course. What--what are you doing here?" David asked still shocked.

"Well Hook found me. He brought me back. He said you were cursed" Emma told him.

"Yeah, we're back. Or we never left, or well, we don't know what, but we're trapped again" David rambled.

"But you know you are" Emma said doubling check.

"Emma, this curse--we don't know who did it or why. All we know is our last year--it's been wiped away" David continued.

"Wiped away?" Emma repeated in surprise.

"All we remember is saying goodbye to you. It feels like yesterday" David said slowly.

"But if you don't remember then how do you know that it's been a..." Emma began.

"Emma" her mother called from the loft. Emma gazed in disbelief as her incredibly pregnant mother ran down the stairs and threw her arms around her.

_Like mother like daughter. _

"As you can see, a lot's happened" David replied putting a hand around his wife's shoulders.

"We just don't know what" Mary Margaret chuckled dryly. "The whole year is gone" she continued.

"Who the hell would have done this?" Emma wondered aloud. Her parents shrugged in unison.

"Back up. Where's Henry? How do you even remember us?" Mary Margaret asked steering Emma towards the couch.

"I can't stay Hook is watching the kids for me but they will wake any second" Emma fretted and then winced realizing her major slip of the tongue.

"Kids?!" her father screeched. "As in more than one!" David yelled.

"Did I say kids? I...um..had a baby" Emma murmured.

"Who's the father?" David demanded as Mary Margaret put a hand to his chest.

"Alright enough David. I'm sorry sweetie of course you were involved with someone and if you had a baby then that's..." Mary Margaret said soothingly before trailing off as she examined Emma frowning. "How long ago exactly did you have a baby?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma could see the wheels spinning behind her mother's eyes. "I need to feed Faith anyways. I should get going. Why don't we meet at Granny's in an hour once I get them settled?" Emma offered escaping the apartment as quickly as she could. At the door she paused.

"One last thing, Hook gave me a memory potion but there wasn't enough for Henry. As far as he knows, I'm working a case" Emma told them. They both continued to glare at her and she nodded and left the apartment. _Great start._

_~_

"Okay Henry's asleep upstairs" Emma said walking into the parlor Faith snuggled in the crook of her arm. "If he wakes up, you two are helping me with the case okay?" Emma demanded.

Hook stood by the window looking out of place in the very girly parlor. David paced by the fireplace looking at war with himself. Mary Margaret in contrast lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh my goodness is this my granddaughter?" she asked.

She moved to get up but Emma walked to her. "Would you like to hold her?" Emma asked tenderly placing her in Mary Margaret's outstretched arms.

David frowned and walked over peering over Mary Margaret's shoulder. One glance that's all it took. His face broke into a crooked grin and he kneeled next to her. "Emma she's darling" Mary Margaret gushed.

"She's beautiful"David said in amazement.

"Faith steals your heart doesn't she?" Killian murmured.

Faith turned towards the sound of his voice and her little hands reached towards him. "Hi love" he murmured striding over to Faith.

"Well someone seems to like you" Mary Margaret said not bothering to hide the surprise in her voice. She nodded and Hook took her into his arms. Faith giggled happily as Hook grinned down at her.

Emma felt her heart tug painfully and she quickly changed the subject. "So, what the hell happened here?" Emma said sitting on the couch.

Hook sat down gingerly next to her. Emma watched him for signs of struggle but he showed none. "I mean besides the obvious?" she gestured to her mother's pronounced stomach.

"We don't know. We watched you drive over the town line with Henry. Regina started her spell to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest. And then...everything went black" her mother finished uncertainly.

"And the next thing we remember is waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in Storybrooke" David finished.

"Except...it clearly wasn't" Mary Margaret adding running a hand over her stomach. Emma did that constantly when she was pregnant with Faith and Henry.

"Almost harvest time, but you can't remember the planting. Bad luck mate" Hook teased looking up at David and grinning wickedly. Faith babbled as if responding to his joke. Hook winked down at her. Emma winced internally remembering how she ignored the fact that she originally couldn't remember how Faith had been concieved either. How could she have not questioned that more? _Because you didn't want to know the truth_._ You were just happy to have her. The reality...this...is so much harder. _

Emma cleared her throat clearing her jumbled mind. "Clearly, a year has passed. I was in New York. I know that it did" Emma said glancing over at her child.

"Well we don't know where the hell we were. We don't even know if we left Storybrooke" David replied. Mary Margaret was searching Emma's face.

"Aye you did" Hook replied next to her surprising the three of them. "I was with you all" he continued.

"In the Enchanted Forest?" Mary Margaret exclaimed a little loudly.

Killian glared lightly at her and adjusted Faith closer to him. Her small little fist grabbed his vest and yawned. Hook lowered his voice and continued "Regina's spell brought us back. We spent a brief time with a prince and princess named Phillip and Aurora. I wasn't feeling the community spirit so I ventured off on my own. Last I saw of you lot, you were making your way to Regina's castle" Hook said with a sigh.

"And now you're cursed. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Emma retorted.

Mary Margaret shook her head in response "Regina seems as clueless as the rest of us. I'm not sure she was involved in this".

"I don't understand if you left the Enchanted Forest before the curse, how did you know to find Emma and come to Storybrooke?" David interrupted gazing fixedly at Hook.

"As I was sailing the realms, a bird landed on my ship's wheel with a note" he answered glancing over at her "instructing me to retrieve Emma and bring her back here" he glanced back at her parents. "There was a small vial of memory potion tied to its leg".

"Who sent it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I assumed you did" he said pointedly.

"Message by a bird-that does sound like you" David admitted. 

The door suddenly banged open letting in a blast of cold air. Gently, Killian used his hook to pull Faith's blanket around her more snugly. "What is it? David asked as Leroy and Happy stormed in.

"We lost another one. We're down to five now" Leroy bellowed. 

"Four actually-Bashful's not answering" Happy announced.

Faith wailed waking up. Emma moved to grab her but Hook stood and walked to the concern of the room gently rocking her in his arms. "Who's the little one?" Leroy asked.

"Focus. What is going on?" Emma asked.

"Thank God you're back, sister" Leroy said appreciatively.

"It's not just our memories that are missing. Ever since we woke up, people have begun disappearing" Mary Margaret told her sadly.

"Whoever cursed us is picking us off one by one" Leroy growled.

"Who exactly is missing?" she asked in alarm.

"Aside from those dwarves, we're not sure. There's been a lot of confusion over the past few days. It's been hard to keep track of everyone" David admitted tensely.

"Wait. Neal-is he here?" Emma asked. Hook looked up frowning over at her.

"Well we haven't found him yet" Mary Margaret said trying to be positive.

"So he might have been taken too" Emma said thoughtfully.

"Smart money's on yes" Leroy answered bluntly.

"Leroy" Mary Margaret scolded.

"He'll turn up, Swan. He always does" Hook murmured. Faith appeared to have fallen asleep once more snug in Hook's arms.

"Some folks are starting to set up camp in the woods at the edge of the woods. Neal might be there" David said hands on his hips in hero mode.

"Or he may not have gotten swept up in the curse at all" her mother added.

Emma sighed taking in all the information and coming to a decision. She stood up defiantly. "There's only one way we're gonna figure all this out. We need to get your memories back" she said determined feeling the weight of the savior on her shoulders.

"How are we going to do that?" her mother asked, her desperation leaking through her voice.

"By figuring out who took them in the first place" Emma replied. She stifled a yawn. _I forgot how tiring being a hero is. _"Look we will have to make a plan tomorrow after I get some sleep. Why don't we all meet at Granny's at 9 for breakfast?" Emma suggested looking around.

"Sounds good sister. It's great to see you again" Leroy hugged her briefly and then Happy gave her a tight squeeze.

Mary Margaret and David walked over to Hook. "Good night my sweet granddaughter" Mary Margaret murmured leaning down to place a soft kiss on Faith's crown.

David gazed down at her his eyes a little misty and softly pulled her blanket around her tighter. "We will see you in the morning. Get some rest all of you" David said giving Hook a once over before slinging his arm around his pregnant wife and tugging her along with him. 

Together Hook and Emma headed for the stairs. "God I am exhausted and someone is going to wake in an hour for feeding I know it" Emma groaned.

Hook shifted uncomfortably and glanced over at her "Is there anything I can do to help? I can tend to her while you slumber if you have a bottle".

Emma's heart fluttered a little in her chest. She stopped outside her door. "Thank you Hook. Not tonight though" Emma said trying to sound as sincerely as possible.

He grinned widely at her and his eyes were soft. Hook looked down at the baby in his arms and murmured "Good night Faith. Sweet dreams". He bent and brushed his lips across her soft cheek.

Emma gently took Faith from Hook and her hand brushed hers. An electric current ran up Emma's arm startling her. She was very close to Hook as he gazed down with those eyes that have already taken up permanent residence in her heart. "G-good night" she stammered.

"Night Swan" he whispered his eyes dark and seductive.

She bit her lip and turned away to unlock the door. She pulled open the door slipping into the darkened room closing the door while she still had her wits about her. 


	12. No Sleep for Saviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina going villain hunting

Emma was exhausted. Faith had kept her and consequently Henry up all night then she had an emotionally taxing day of fielding questions about Faith's existence, hiding the truth from Henry not to mention all her town duties. Now here she was traipsing through the woods again leaving her children in the hands of her mother. She hated leaving her kids but right now the town was depending on her. A cluster of men jogged over to meet them all dressed with bows and arrows standing near the town line. "This-this is where he was taken" Robin Hood, another fairy tale creature who was actually real, called over to them.

"I wouldn't step over that line if I were you" Emma warned jogging a little to meet him. 

"You think Little John was taken away because he attempted to cross over that line" he asked confused. 

"Makes sense the dwarfs were out checking the line to see if anyone was coming or going when they disappeared" David supplied in his take charge stance. 

"What exactly took Little John" David asked suddenly.

"We didn't get a good look- some manner of beast with wings" Robin sighed.

Emma's mind flashed back to Walsh's winged body disappearing in a puff of smoke. "It sounds a lot like the monster that attacked me in New York" Emma told the group. 

"You mean the monster you were gonna marry?" Hook said pointedly at her. 

"You were gonna marry someone? Is that who...was Faith's father..." David demanded.

"Did you miss the part where I said monster?" Hook retorted before Emma could answer. "Inside and out" he mumbled to himself and Emma remembered what she had said about Walsh's disinterest in Faith. 

"We need to find Little John" Robin insisted. 

"It may lead us to everyone who's gone missing. David take him and the rest of his..." Emma broke off wondering what the right phrase was for his band of men. 

"Merry Men" Robin supplied. 

_Wow they actually call themselves that. Seriously? _ "Right them...and run a search grid and see if you can find any sign of the missing guy" Emma commanded. 

Hook gave her a searching look and asked "Are you not joining us, Swan?" 

"Not yet. Regina was right. I'm not going to figure who's behind this curse by talking to people one by one" Emma sighed. 

"What are you gonna do?" her father asked. 

"I'm going to talk to everyone" she declared. 

~

"There you go again telling the truth" Emma smirked. 

Regina smiled softly gazing at her almost affectionately. "I forgot how irritating you can be" she chuckled. 

"I missed you too Regina" Emma smiled up at her. 

Regina rolled her eyes and looked away. "Speaking of truth when are you going to start telling it?" she asked raising an eyebrow at Emma. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma snapped defensively. 

Regina gave her a look. "You may claim to be able to know when someone is lying but I know when you are lying, Emma" Regina said pointedly. 

Emma looked away. "Who is really the father? Cause I know your monster New York boyfriend isn't the father. I mean math alone you would have had to be..." Regina paused. 

"You were pregnant before...before you crossed the town line" Regina gasped looking up. 

"Back off Regina" Emma hissed glaring at her.

Regina grinned crookedly. "Oh you don't have to tell me. You just confirmed it. Plus I don't need to know which dwarf or elf knocked you up" Regina retorted. Emma clenched her hands together. 

"Is...does Henry like having a sibling?" Regina asked her voice cracking a little but her hands were steady as they worked

Emma looked up and met her eyes softly. "He loves Faith. He is putty in her hands. At first, I was actually jealous cause he was better with her than I was but I learned fast. I couldn't understand why I couldn't remember anything about Henry as a baby" Emma chuckled. 

Regina got a faraway look in her eye. "I didn't think I could handle raising a baby either. I wanted to quit at first and then...it was too late. He was my little prince I couldn't walk away" Regina said softly and then her face tightened with pain. 

Emma bit her lip. She felt sorry for Regina, her parents, and all the people in town that Henry doesn't remember any of them but Emma can't ignore her memories of New York. There Henry was something else, something he will never be able to be in a town like Storybrooke: normal. 

"So how much longer is this going to take?" Emma asked changing the subject. 

"Patience" Regina scolded. 

~

"She is such a cute baby. I can't believe that....that I'm going to have one of these soon" Mary Margaret said quickly. 

Henry smirked looking up from his video game. "Do you have any children?" he asked wagging a finger at Faith who was in her baby pillow on a table at a cozy dinner called Granny's. She grasped his finger in her small meaty fist. 

"Well...I have a daughter but she's older and I never actually got to raise her" Mary Margaret said slowly her heart breaking. 

Henry looked like he wanted to respond but instead he reached into his backpack and pulled out his handheld video game. Mary Margaret opened her pregnancy book she had brought and shut it again. "So Faith's father...is he still in New York?" Mary Margaret asked cautiously. 

Henry glanced up. "No...I'm not sure. My mom never told me who Faith's father was but she said that she was made with love that she was sure of" Henry recanted feeling a little uneasy about it. He wasn't sure if he should be sharing this with a stranger. 

"But the man who your mother was going to marry...he isn't..." Mary Margaret asked. 

"Who Walsh? No my mom was already pregnant when she met him" Henry clarified. 

"But..." Mary Margaret's mind was whirling. 

"Maybe you should ask my mom these questions" Henry interrupted her continuing his game. 

_Yeah if only my daughter would actually talk to me about something other than curses and magic. I haven't had a real conversation with her since...since I became her mother. _Mary Margaret bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. She ducked her head and opened her book again. 

~

"I can't believe you took your newborn on a monster hunt" Regina exclaimed as Emma finished feeding Faith. Her mother was just as surprised when Emma whisked her away begging her to keep watching Henry. 

"She needed to be fed and I don't care what creature from the Black Lagoon is up there they breathe on my child they will burn" Emma growled. 

"Yeah I'm sure they are terrified by the all powerful New Yorker unless you were secretly doing magic while wondering around Central Park" Regina replied sarcastically. 

Emma ignored this and kept watching Regina's office window. "So...do we just sit here and wait?" Regina asked curiously. 

"Til the person who cast the curse makes a move on your office" Emma replied adjusting her shirt once more and began to burp Faith. 

"For a bail bonds person you aren't so bad with kids" Regina commented. 

"For an evil queen you are a pretty good mom too" Emma replied softly meeting her eyes for a moment before looking back up to the office. 

"He may not remember you but it doesn't mean he's changed. He's still Henry you know" Emma murmured as Faith let out a little belch and spit up on the towel Emma had laid across her shoulder. Emma wiped her mouth and tucked her into her arms.

"Does he have friends?" Regina murmured. "Does he...have any friends in New York?" she continued. 

"Yeah he had lots of friends. No girlfriends yet...at least not that I know about" Emma replied thinking of her own friend Jenna and her boys.

"So he is happy? His life is good there?" Regina asked tentatively. 

Emma met her gaze. "Yeah I almost didn't come back because of that" she replied honestly. 

"Why did you?" 

Emma looked down at her newborn dozing softly. "I didn't want them at first but...I knew Faith's story was in that memory potion and someday she would want to know the truth. Then I took them and Henry may not remember any of this but I do. And I know what he would say: 'a hero would come back'" Emma sighed heavily. 

"He would say that" Regina said her voice shaking a little. 

"Are you sure you don't want to meet him? You can just pretend to be an old friend like Mary Margaret or David" Emma pushed. 

"It would be too hard" Regina replied stiffly. 

"Look we got him" Emma exclaimed. Emma put Faith in her stroller so her hands were free and held her as she walked at a fast pace into the building. 

"You sure whoever's in there can't escape?" 

"I sealed the room with a blood lock" Regina replied. "It can keep you out or it can keep you in" she explained. 

"I know what I'm doing" she bragged. With a wave of her hand she unlocked the door. Emma pushed Faith into the corner of the hallway and cocked her gun. They strode into the room taking in the carnage. 

Emma sensed, more than saw, a hooded figure shift in the corner of the room. "There!" she bellowed. 

"Don't move" she commanded. 

"There's nowhere for you to run!" Regina commented. Then in a large green puff of smoke, the figure disappeared. 

"I...I thought you said they couldn't do that" Emma stammered in surprise. 

"No one can break through blood magic...no matter how powerful they are" Regina replied stunned. 

"Then who exactly are we dealing with" Emma mused. 

Faith's wail jarred her. She sprinted into the hall a burst of energy coming off her hands before could reel it in. Emma breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Faith was unharmed. Faith giggled upon seeing her mother. 

"No bad man would dare hurt you would they?" she crooned. 

"Baby talk really?" 

"You heard nothing" Emma threatened. Regina examined the small black hole Emma had left on the wall. 

"I guess it's like riding a bike huh" Regina called over her shoulder. 

"Just like motherhood" she taunted easing Faith into Regina's arms. 

"Swan...I...oh she is precious" Regina admitted. 

"We need to regroup and I need to check on Henry" Emma replied holding Regina's gaze. 

"Okay a brief introduction that's it" Regina replied shakily. Emma grinned victoriously. 

~

Emma approached the apartment more familiar to her than her own Boston apartment feeling weariness in every bone of her body. "Maybe this is a bad idea" Regina said hesitantly next to her. 

"It's gonna be fine. Trust me" she reassured her. 

Henry sat on the sofa playing his video game. Emma lay Faith in her bassinet next to him. He peered over smiling softly before continuing his game. Emma shared a knowing glance with her mother as Regina walked in on her heels. "Hey how was your day?" she called softly to him keeping her voice low as to know disrupt her snoozing child. 

"Good. Storybrooke is a weird place but cool. Did you know there's a library inside a clock tower?" He asked giving her a quick hug. 

Emma wrapped an arm around his shoulder as she replied "I do. I've been there before" she thought of what lay beneath the surface of the library which was even weirder. "Come here I want you to meet someone" she said swiftly before she could think anymore of that nightmare. 

Regina stood stiffly her warms warm but cautious. "This is Regina Mills. She's the mayor of this town and she...wanted to meet you" Emma introduced awkwardly. 

Henry looked up into her stiff face and glanced over at Emma. "Is something wrong?" he asked. 

"No no nothing's wrong. Uh your mother just told me a lot about you. I hear you like school and that you're good in English" Regina said softly. 

"Uh...yea. Why'd she tell you all this?" Henry asked uncertainly glancing between his mom and his other mom. 

Regina sighed deeply and replied "because she couldn't be prouder of you". Emma winced internally knowing how hard this was for her. 

"Uh while you're in town I was thinking maybe I can give you a tour sometime. You know, show you around. Maybe we can even stop for ice cream" Regina said hopefully.

Henry chuckled lightly. "Yeah I'd like that" he smiled at her. "So um...it was nice meeting you" Henry said awkwardly holding a hand politely. Regina stepped forward for a hug but stopped dead at his offered hand. For a second her eyes filled with pain but then she sighed and took off her glove to shake his hand. Henry went back to the couch and Emma examined Regina's face for signs of breakdown, or violence. 

"How was that? You okay" she asked concerned. 

"It was a start" Regina said stiffly. 

At that moment, David and Hook burst through the door. "We need to talk" David called. Emma glanced over and saw Henry hadn't noticed their sudden appearance. 

"Outside" she suggested waving to her mother to follow. 

In the hallway David recounted their shocking experience. "They are being turned into flying monkeys?" her mother hissed shocked. 

"Yes. He took on Simian form with the added bonus of wings" Hook responded sarcastically. 

"Do you think that's what happened to the missing dwarfs, too?" Mary Margaret asked the men. 

"It would explain why we haven't found any trace of them" David reasoned. 

"And Neal?" Emma asked hopefully. 

Her father studied her. "No sign of him either so yeah it's possible" he frowned. 

"Wouldn't be the first flying monkey I've dated" Emma muttered. 

"The person who escaped our trap disappeared in a cloud of green smoke and now there are flying monkeys in this town? I think we know exactly who cursed us" Regina said thoughtfully. 

"The wicked witch of the west?" Emma snorted. Regina gave her a withering look and Emma noticed no one else smiling or laughing. 

"Seriously? She's real too?" Emma asked in disbelief. 

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming" Hook replied mockingly.

"I don't get it. It's not like we're in Kansas. Why would the Wicked Witch of the West want to come to Storybrooke?" Emma asked forcing out the sentence despite the silliness of it. _I did not have these conversations in New York. _

At that moment Faith cried from inside. Emma checked her watch and jumped realizing how late it was. "I should get going. Henry probably wants dinner and Faith needs to be fed. Plus I am exhausted" Emma sighed deeply. 

"Reconvene here tomorrow for breakfast?" Mary Margaret suggested. 

"Fine" Regina sighed taking off down the stairs. 

"Let's go kiddo. Say goodbye to Mary Margaret and David" Emma instructed to Henry. She went to get Faith but Hook had already gently picked up the babe with his good hand and cuddled her into the crook of his arm. Emma glared at him angrily. 

"Just thought I'd lend a hand" he smirked at her. Emma noticed he had discreetly replaced his hook with his false hand and she was grateful for that at least. 

Henry had saddled over to them as they descended the stairs having said his goodbyes. "So how's the case going Killian?" Henry asked shortly and Emma gave him a questioning look. 

Killian glanced over. His blue eyes were electric in the dim lighting of the stairwell. "Like any other scenario I've been involved in with your mother, dangerous and uncertain. Right now we have many questions and few answers" Killian replied looking at her nostalgically. Their eyes connected and for a minute it was hard to breathe. Emma's breathe caught in her throat and she coughed uneasily. 

"So Henry if you went to the library did you run into Belle?" she asked trying to break the tension. Henry jumped the last step and held the door open for Hook. 

"Yeah she seemed nice but sad" Henry said thoughtfully. Emma glanced at Killian knowing the exact cause of Belle's sadness and sure enough a small muscle had tightened in his face. 

"Her husband passed away last year" she supplied frowning. Henry stopped dead. 

"Wait how do you know? We were living in Boston last year" Henry asked. 

"I told her. See after I moved here from..." Killian broke off trying to remember. 

"Europe"

"Right when I moved here from Errop I moved around a lot which is how I met your mother as she ran away from one of her latest orphanages" 

"Foster homes" Emma corrected. 

"Yeah and then I moved here and have been living here ever since. Your mother has visited once or twice and I like to tell her all about the latest going-ons" Killian finished. Henry glanced between the two of them clearly not believing them. 

"Look Henry why don't you grab us some burgers and fries and meet me back in the room. We can watch a movie and crash early. I don't know about you but I am exhausted" Emma suggested taking Faith from Hook's arms already feeling the fullness in her breasts. 

Killian stepped back giving her a cautious look. "Actually Henry, I know you don't know me that well but I have an extra bed in my room. I know it can't be easy sleeping with the newborn lamb" he added lovingly gazing down at Faith and then swiftly back up at Emma fearfully. Emma's mind whirled. 

_Hook was the worst villain around but he isn't a villain anymore. He choose to bring me back when he could have continued to live it up pillaging the seven seas. It's also clear how much he cares for Faith even though he think she is another man's daughter. _She realized with a shocking epiphany that she actually trusted Hook. Somewhere in the past two years she had known him, she had learned to trust him. 

"It's okay with me" Emma forced out unevenly. Henry looked concerned and she forced herself to take a deep breath. 

"Really Henry. I am right across the hall so if H-Killian snores you can sleep in our room" Emma teased searching his gaze to read how Henry felt about it. 

"Sure that sounds great. Thanks Killian that's really nice of you" Henry hinted glancing up at him. A light blush filled her cheeks but Emma gritted her teeth and took her newborn back into her arms. 

"See you boys upstairs" she replied stomping off. 


End file.
